


Little Prince

by Malk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malk/pseuds/Malk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin never thought he'd live the day where the one and only Oh Sehun would put his highness aside to take a nap with lil ole "Kkampeasant."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Prince

_Jongin never thought he'd live the day where the one and only Oh Sehun would put his highness aside to take a nap with lil ole "Kkampeasant." Maybe it was all just a dream. Having Sehun's head tucked under his chin, laying across a king sized bed large enough to lose their little bodies in with the soft shine of sun seeping through the curtains. Everything felt light, relieving, as if time slowed down just for Jongin to have this moment._

_"Will you stop moving around already? You're the one who wanted to sleep, so sleep already! It's not the first time you've been here."_  
_But it's the first time he's seen this angle of the room. He wanted to take time to take it all in; the location, the situation, the softness of the bed or the sweet smell of the crown of Sehun's hazel hair._

_"You'd better not drool in my hair. If you do, I'm kicking your ass out to the front gates and you'll never be welcomed back here." Sehun murmurs sleepily as Jongin watches him bring a little fist closer to his face, and his breathing slowly even to little puffs_

_'_ __I guess I can risk that, since it can't get any better than this._ _ _' Jongin feels his head getting lighter and his eyelids weigh down. '_ __Just for today_ _ _,_ __my little prince.'_ _

(*_ _)zzZ

٩(ˊ〇ˋ*)و

When Jongin wakes up, it's from a pinch, and a cold spot on his chest. His eyes snap open from the short lasting pain, but it had awaken him from the dream he'll never forget. He looks around to check his surroundings. It's dark, unlike his dream, but the moon shines through the curtains. There's a candle on the nightstand, but it had probably went out hours before.

Jongin hisses from the second pinch and looks down to the weight on his chest. He brings a hand up to brush the pink bangs that hid Sehun's face, away. There's no surprise to Jongin that Sehun is nibbling his shirt again,  and yet again his skin got caught along with the fabric between Sehun's lips. There's also a little puddle of drool right under the pale one's cheek, and Jongin chuckles remembering Sehun's words from the night before, and every other time they had shared the same bed. 

'Don't drool on me or I'll kill you!' It's been long since those threats really had any meaning to them. As Sehun is everything to Jongin,  Jongin is to Sehun, and nothing will ever change that. 

Sehun's eyebrows knit into a frown and his teeth grind. He starts mumbling profanities and something about a 'stupid Jonginnie is stupid.' All Jongin does is grin wide and stroke his fingers through the pink hair. The frown softens and his jaw slackens when Jongin's finers gently massage his scalp. Sehun let's out a sigh and snuggles even further into Jongin's chest. 

_Jongin may just be some servant boy who's crazy enough to tolerate the bratty prince, but for the two of them, it was just right._

_It wasnt always this way. There was once a time Sehun snuck into Jongin's personal little patch of the garden and plucked half of the better berries from their vines, plopping them in his mouth, knowing Jongin was busy with the head gardener. Sehun knew the little gardener's schedule, he sees him every day from his bedroom window tending to his little berries and patch of colors._

_Jongin, one of the castle maid's child, had a simple daily routine._  
_Wake up at sunrise_  
_Water and weed the little patch_  
_Go to head Gardener for daily instruction_  
_Finish daily instruction_  
_Take care of patch_  
_~~Find out what the little prince is doing today~~ _  
_Help mama_ _~~not an excuse in to the castle~~ _ _~~to see the prince~~ _  
_See the patch_  
_Go home_ _~~and dream about the little prince~~ _

_On this day, Jongin had left his hand shovel at his patch, but when he came around the corner, a pale boy with clean skin was already popping one of his strawberries into his mouth._  
_"U-uhm, excuse me?" Jongin stampered out._  
_The boy turned his head and his eyes widened._  
_It was_ _the boy who vacants the room just above, the little prince._  
_Jongin stared in terror of his babies all over the lips and cheeks of their attacker. They were gone. By the time Jongin snapped out of his wonder to check on his plants, the other was already gone and the vines almost bare. Jongin dropped to his knees crying of his long hard work gone. He now had nothing to give his mother for her birthday, none to help him convince the head maid to let his mother a day of rest, and none to properly woo the little prince to be his friend._  
_If anything could get anyworse, something fell from the sky and landed bounced off the top of Jongin's head. Jongin looks up to see a little napkin pouch tied with a little red string. Jongin looks up to the window where a pair of eyes were stsring down to him, watching for the reaction_

_Sehun only ever gets a finer sleep filled with dreams when he feels secure that there's someone sleeping with him. His father and mother couldnt always be depended on to stay in early every night and sleep with their son til 10 in the morning. Jongin soon went from being a castle maid's gardening son to Sehun's personal comfort pillow y and personal servant. The king and queen happily accepted their close bond and encouraged Jongin to continue being Sehun's companion._

A/N:Im not gonna finish this before I fall asleep Lmao


End file.
